


Five Times Lavender Kissed Parvati And The One Time Parvati Kissed Lavender

by mamaAvocado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Happy Christmas Caisey!, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, kids in love, non-binary parvati, pavender, so fluffy i'm giong to die, what it says on the can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaAvocado/pseuds/mamaAvocado
Summary: Lavender Brown is probably in love with her best friend, if only she could figure out how to tell them(Rated T for language)
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Five Times Lavender Kissed Parvati And The One Time Parvati Kissed Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yesiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesiac/gifts).



> This is just a cute little Pavender fic for my favorite Parvati writer! 
> 
> Happy Christmas, Caisey!

**The First Time Lavender Kissed Parvati**

“Lavender wait! You’re going too fast!” A young Parvati called out as Lavender wizzed about on a small broom, toes just skimming the ground as she leaned forward, eyes narrowed, pushing the meager limits of the _Comet Petite_ , a Diwali gift for Parvati that Lavender had taken great delight in herself. At all of five years old Lavender was like a wildfire, a path of chaos always seeming to follow in her wake. Unfortunately for Parvati this often meant getting caught up in the same chaos. 

“My mom will kill me!” 

That finally caught Lavender’s attention and she skidded to a halt, keeping a tight grip on the broomstick. Unfortunately Parvati was not so lucky. The smaller child went tumbling head first off the broom and skidded across the gravel drive at the front of the Patil manor. “Ouch! Lavender!” The smaller child cried out over the sound of music pouring out the open windows of the manor. 

In an instant Lavender was at her friend’s side, concern flooding small dark features as she looked down at her best friend. “I hope your mom doesn’t kill you, Parvati. Will she be mad your langa is ripped too?” She asked with the worry of a five year old. 

“What?!” 

“See your knees?”

“Oh nooo.” Parvati buried tearful eyes in scuffed up hands.

“Don’t cry!” Lavender begged, tears welling in her own eyes as she slipped from the broom and sank to her knees in front of Parvati. “Hey it’s okay, sweetie.” Lavender mimicked the words she’d heard a thousand times from her mother sounding more like a parrot than a parent. 

“Sweetie?!”

“That’s what my mom says.”

“Does she have a spell to make it not hurt?”

Lavender nodded, eyes wide.” Hold still, okay?” She said in a serious voice.

“Okay.” Parvati’s answer came as a serious whisper.

Slowly Lavender leaned down and pressed her lips once to each knee before popping back up with bright eyes. 

“Did it work?”

  
  
  
  
  


**The Second Time...**

The train car rattled on the rails, seeming to thrum in time to Lavender’s racing heart as she started her first ever journey to Hogwarts. With the rumors of werewolves in the forest, and hidden passages through the castle the eleven year old was nearly buzzing with excitement. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma had found an empty train car and Lavender leaned up against the window to watch Parvati chatter away with Padma. 

Parvati was the prettier of the two twins, Lavender had decided this years ago. Yes they were technically identical, but if you looked close you could see the differences. Parvati’s eyes were a half shade darker, there was a faint scar over the bridge of Parvati’s nose from that time Lavender had dared her friend to climb the outside of an abandoned building with her. Then there was the way Parvati’s nose scrunched when Lavender told a joke, or the way those dark eyes went wide when caught up in the excitement of a new book. Some days it felt like Lavender could write an entire book herself, filling it with all the ways that Parvati was different. 

In due time the conversation turned toward houses and where they each hoped to be sorted and Lavender had to pull her eyes away from watching Parvati’s hands fly about while speaking.  
  
“I think Ravenclaw would be a natural fit.” Padma offered up her own suggestion for a preferred house. “Lav, you seem like a Gryffindor.” She grinned.

“I don’t think I care very much. I just hope Parvati and I are in the same house.” She said, gaze turning towards the other twin. Parvati said nothing, only giving Lavender a worried smile.

Padma rolled her eyes, after several years she was more than accustomed to Lavender’s shirtsleeve heart. “Right, well I’m going to get some snacks, I call Maid of Honor at your wedding.”

Lavender blinked in confusion as the door slid shut behind Padma.” What is she talking about?” the darker girl asked as she looked back to Parvati who had moved closer to her on the bench now.

“Lav?” Parvati’s voice was soft and laced with worry.  
  
“What’s up, Parvati?”

“What if we’re not in the same house?” Brow wrinkling in a way that always set Lavender on edge for fear something had upset her friend. While this was all a grand adventure for Lavender it wasn’t until just now that she realized that her adventure might be someone else’s anxiety. 

“Well first off that’s not going to happen.” Lavender said with more confidence than any eleven year old should have. “But no matter what, we're going to be friends, Parvati, alright?”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

In a well practiced movement they both reached out, crossing arms and twisting their wrists and linking their smallest fingers.

“Pinky promise.” Lavender nodded and leaned in to seal her promise with a kiss to the knuckles of Parvati’s fingers, dark eyes looking up into her best friend’s with sincerity.

“Dorks.” Padma said loudly as she came back into the compartment. Parvati startled with the interruption and pulled away from Lavender quickly.

“Takes one to know one, Paddy.” Lavender shot back her own retort, unphased by Parvati’s reaction. With a lazy stretch she shifted on the seat and let her head fall into Parvati’s shoulder which is where it stayed for the remainder of their ride

  
  
  
  
  


**The Third Time…**

“They?” Lavender tried the word on her tongue as though it was the first time she’d said the word. “They.” She repeated with more confidence this time. “They are smart. They are Parvati. They have a cute nose.” She continued to practice before nodding her agreement. 

“It isn’t weird?”

Lavender took in the worry now filling Parvati’s eyes, deep dark pools Lavender wanted to lose herself in rather than return to the school book laid out under the palms of her hands. It was nice to have a friend she loved so deeply, pronouns didn’t matter as long as Parvati felt like _themself._ She needed Parvati to know that truth. Slowly she leaned in, a smile on her lips as she shook her head. “It fits.” She whispered and pressed a soft, quick kiss to _their_ nose. “I like...” She waited, faces inches apart, breath held as she waited. The unfinished sentence rattled around in her mind, begging to be let free. _I like you!_

“Thank you.” Parvati breathed out, a strange look in their eyes and Lavender could feel them searching her face. Finally Parvati dipped their head to return to their work, a dark curtain of hair hiding their face.

*Let me try again.* the words died before they reached Lavender’s lips as she watched her friend, eyes lingering a moment too long before she dipped her own head to return to her homework. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Fourth Time…**

“You have a date?!” Lavender asked in surprise. There was a weird sting of pain that hit her heart as she spoke the words. Until this moment it had been something of a lazy afternoon in Gryffindor tower, Lavender had been laying in Parvati’s bed, propped up with every pillow in the fourth years’ dormitory as she browsed a magazine, interrupted only when Parvati came in with their announcement of a Yule Ball date.

“Yes?” There was a crease in Parvati’s brow that was now mirrored in Lavender’s. “I’m going with Harry.”

“I thought we were going together.”

“You’re not a _date_ though, Lav. Besides, I thought you were going with Seamus.”

It was too much to take in at once. A rejection she hadn’t expected that stung in a way she wouldn’t have imagined feeling, and now some perceived romance with Seamus?

“He hasn’t asked me.”

“You haven’t asked me either, Lavender.”

The taller Gryffindor raised an eyebrow at the loaded words, magazine abandoned on the bed beside her as she tried to wrap her mind around this sudden change. Parvati was right of course, neither one of them had actually agreed to go together, but that Parvati had so easily brushed aside the assumption they would hurt more than a little. 

“Would you have said yes?”

“Lavender I…” Whatever Parvati had planned to say was cut off by Hermione bursting through the door, she cast one look at Parvati and frowned before turning to Lavender.

“I’ll need my pillow back.”

“We were talking about dates to the Yule Ball.” Lavender said, handing off a pillow to Hermione as her eyes returned to Parvati. “Harry’s asked Parvati. I was sure he would ask you though.” She looked over to Hermione now with a quizzical look. “Didn’t you say you had a date?”

“I do.” Hermione confirmed.

“Well go on then. Who is it?”

“I don’t understand why you’re so obsessed with who is dating who, Lavender.” Hermione sapped.

“Just a bit of fun is all.” Lavender’s eyes flicked back to Parvati and then shrugged. 

  
  


***********

  
  


The week passed quickly and Lavender barely had a moment alone with Parvati, not that she tried very hard to make the time. Annoyance prickled any time she saw Harry laughing in the hallways now, a hint of jealousy that he would get to spend the evening with _her_ friend. Because that’s what they were, best of friends, inseparable. Parvati was the type Lavender could count on through anything, anything except some stupid fancy ball that she had been very excited about until this week. 

In the end she’d ask Seamus, perhaps there was something between them that Lavender didn’t see. For his part, Seamus had agreed to the arrangement quickly, and over enthusiastic _YES_ that seemed to come from desperation rather than anticipation of a night out with Lavender. Not ideal, but she supposed it was the best she could manage if she didn’t want the embarrassment of showing up without a date.

As they all got ready in the girl’s dormitory together Lavender couldn’t help the sideways glances she kept shooting to Parvati as they wrapped the sheer length of fabric around their torso, a stunning pink that drew in the eye. Not that Parvati needed the help. It wasn’t the first time her best friend had left Lavender speechless, but the taller girl didn’t think she’d ever tire of the feeling. 

“What is it? Do I look ridiculous? This was all my mom would send me.” They sounded annoyed as they smoothed out the wrapped skirt.

“You look beautiful, Parvati.” She murmured, still awestruck. “Seriously though…” She followed up as Parvati gave Lavender a funny look. “Harry’s not going to know what hit him!”

“You too, Lav. We would have made a cute pair tonight.” Their voice was light, almost playful, but the words still caught Lavender by surprise. For a brief moment insanity took over and Lavender wanted to run off, take Parvati with her, and throw their own party at the top of the astronomy tower and watch the moon rise in the night sky. “Hermione do you need help?” Parvati’s words cut through Lavender’s runaway thoughts.

“No, you guys can go on.” The muffled voice came from the bathroom and Lavender didn’t need to be told twice. 

The Yule Ball had all the makings for a truly magical night, the stuff that dreams are made of, from an amazing feast, to _The Weird Sisters_ performance, even the professors seemed giddy with excitement. And yet in the end it all seemed a disaster for Lavender. Seamus abandoned her side almost immediately, going off to sit too close with Dean Thomas and leaving Lavender to watch on as Harry led Parvati out to the dance floor. She felt herself going mad as she scrutinized each brush of his hand over their waist, each giddy smile as Parvati spun on the dance floor. 

As she sulked, Lavender tried to convince herself it was jealousy of Parvati that had soured her mood, how exciting it would have been to go to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter, a champion, and have all the eyes on her through the night. She should have been happy for Parvati, and yet all she could manage was a forlorn look from across the room as she wished it was her own hands guiding Parvati across the dance floor. 

The night was still young as Lavender slipped out of the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor Tower, alone. She’d told herself she was tired, the truth was she was simply running away from a reality that had not met with her expectations. Slowly she shed her dress robes and wiped off her makeup before giving one lonely look towards Parvati’s bed and climbing into her own.

Five minutes later light spilled across the floor as someone opened the door.

“Lavender?” 

She recognized the soft voice as easily as she recognized her own face, and yet Lavender said nothing, sulking as she pretended to be asleep.

“I know you’re still awake.” 

Nothing.

Bare feet padded across the stone floors. Bangles chimed out as they slipped from dark wrists and placed on Lavender’s bedside table.

“Why did you leave?”

Nothing.

A familiar hand pulled back the covers, hesitating only a moment before Parvati’s familiar figure slipped into bed beside Lavender’s larger frame. Cold toes pressed against warm legs and finally Lavender hissed at the shock of her. 

“I knew you were faking it.” They giggled.

“I’m tired, Parvati.” Lavender protested with a whine.

“Liar. Why did you leave me?”

“I didn’t leave you.” She argued, searching for their face through the dark and finding wide brown orbs looking back at her.

“Liar.”

“I wasn’t having any fun.”

“And sulking on your own is more fun than dancing at a party?”

“No one to dance with.”

“What about Seamus?” Parvati asked as they snuggled in closer and wrapped Lavender’s blanket over their shoulders. 

This was nothing new, Lavender routinely climbed into Parvati’s bed and stole their covers without a second thought, and yet it was rarely the other way around. It was half the reason Lavender hated her own bed, it never smelled like Parvati, it never felt quite as warm as Parvati’s, nothing ever felt quite right if it wasn’t somehow linked to Parvati. Lavender smiled as she thought about this, knowing that, even if she woke up alone, her pillow would smell of the other in the morning.

“Lav?”

“Want to know a secret?” She asked softly, stomach turning cartwheels and churning up butterflies.

“Always.” Parvati nodded with excitement in their eyes. 

When had they moved in so close? Even in the bare light from the moon Parvati was close enough for Lavender to make out the faint scar across their lower lip and feel their breath on her cheeks. Something burned deep in Lavender’s chest and her body felt frozen even as it flashed hot with anticipation. There was a war raging in her mind, the insane desire to gather up Parvati’s lips with her own, and the rationalization that she’d lose her closest friend if she dared make such a move. With shaky fingers Lavender cupped long dark fingers around Parvati’s cheek and closed the distance between them, lifting her chin at the last moment in an embarrassing act of cowardice. Lips pressed to Parvati’s forehead and Lavender closed her eyes with the movement, lingering for just a moment.

“Lavender, I don’t…”

She could feel them pulling away and didn’t want to know where that sentence would end.

“I think Professor McGonagall fancies Dumbledore.” Lavender spoke quickly, her voice too loud for the quiet moment.

‘What?” The exclamation was part giggle and the distraction seemed to work as the pair fell into old patterns, giggling and gossiping late into the night.

  
  
  
  
  


**The Fifth Time…**

It was tradition, the train ride back to London was meant to be filled with talk of all the exciting plans they’d try to accomplish over the summer, even if it was all just talk it was still fun to imagine. Today however it seemed every idea Lavender proposed was immediately shot down by a sour faced Padma who insisted on keeping the trio firmly rooted in reality. There was too much that was going wrong in the world, everyone living in fear to the point that the Patil Family was leaving the country for the summer to stay with family in India somewhere. Lavender hadn’t paid much attention to the details, not after she realized it meant an entire summer without seeing Parvati’s bright face. 

Lavender had made plans of her own this year, not that she’d spoken them out loud, just a small list she was keeping in the back of her mind. Somewhere in the past few months she'd accepted that her feelings for Parvati ran deeper than friendship. And somewhere between the freak out and embracing her years long infatuation with Parvati’s deep brown eyes and the funny way they flicked their quill as they wrote Lavender had gotten the crazy notion that she could try to turn this friendship into something _more_. So a list of summer plans had grown, camping in the woods and sleeping under the stars sounded romantic, and exploring the night clubs of muggle London would be an excuse to press in close as they danced together. Even simple coffee dates could become cute moments that Parvati might look back on with fondness that might grow to something deeper. 

The busy platform should not have been so quiet, the somber tone set by Dumbledore’s funeral had carried through the final days at the wizarding school and even now out to the platform as parent’s picked up students. Tight hugs and whispered hellos before scurrying off as quickly as possible for the safety of home. The atmosphere made Lavender uncomfortable, uncertain how exactly to behave as they emerged from the train.

“You wanna get a bite before we split?” Lavender asked, slinging a bag over her shoulder as she followed Parvati and Padma out of the train. 

“Have anywhere in particular in mind?” Parvati started to ask before Padma coughed and cut them off. 

“Mom said we had to come home immediately.” Padma reminded them both, much to Lavender’s annoyance.

“Can we have a moment, Padma?” Lavender sighed with annoyance. “If you’re running off to…”

“Hey!” The twin cut her off with a sharp look, apparently there could be spies anywhere, and apparently all of these spies had a burning desire to take out the Patil family. It all seemed a little too melodramatic to Lavender but she didn’t want to sour the mood anymore than it already had been.

“Can I at least have a moment to say goodbye?” The question came with a raised eyebrow to accent the annoyed tone.

“Padma… please?” Parvati pleaded with their sister who turned away with a roll of her eyes. 

“I’ll miss you.” She started, taking Parvati’s hand in her own.

“I’ll miss you too Lav.” They practically chirped. “But the summer will be over before you know it, and there’s still a chance my parents will let us come back next year.”

Lavender tried not to grimace as they thought about the other part of the Patil twin’s news, if their mother had her way the family would be staying out of England entirely until this mess with You-Know-Who blew over. The thought alone sent a ripple of dread through Lavender, unable to imagine an entire summer without seeing her friend, let alone an entire school year. 

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed.” She held up her index and pointer finger and twisted them with a hopeful smile. 

There was a brief pause in the conversation and Lavender’s thumb traced soft circles on the back of Parvati’s hand as she studied their face. If this was their only moment she had to say something.

“Parvati I…”

“Parvati now!” Padma’s sharp voice called out from the exit, cutting over Lavender’s words.

“I’m so sorry Lavender. Write to me?”

“Yeah okay.” Lavender whispered as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug, pressing a soft kiss to their cheek, lips lingering as long as she dared before releasing them. “Miss you already.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The One Time Parvati Kissed Lavender**

Lavender Brown was a goddamn idiot! It was the only reasonable explanation for why Parvati was running down the halls of Hogwarts in the middle of the night with their arms full of oranges. It had been weeks, probably longer but Parvati had lost track of time, that they had been trapped in the Room of Requirement. Perhaps trapped wasn’t the best description considering they had moved into the strange room of their own free will, or rather Parvati had followed Lavender as they escaped the Carrows together. Just as she was following Lavender now. Lavender who was ten feet ahead of them with arms full of grapes.

So yes, Lavender was a goddamn idiot, but it was Parvati who was the fool. Head over fucking heels in love with their best friend since probably forever, but definitely since the night of the Yule Ball three years ago. It had been that night, curled up in bed beside their best friend that Parvati had known they’d follow Lavender no matter how far she ran, even if that meant stealing fruit from the kitchens while on the run from dark wizards just because Lavender Fucking Brown wanted some goddamn fruit. Because Lavender Brown was like no one Parvati had ever met before. Kind and warm, she was the sole person who had ever dared ruffled Parvati’s hair and lived to tell the tale -- not that she would -- and the only person who Parvati would let get close when the nightmares left them screaming in the middle of the night, and Lavender did it all with a smile that could light up a thousand deepa during Diwali. 

Lavender was more than Parvati could have ever hoped to have in their life and the thought of losing her by pushing for a romance she didn’t want was the only thing that kept Parvati’s love from leaping off their lips. Because it was better to have Lavender as a friend than to not have her at all. After all, friendship was all that a girl like Lavender wanted with someone like Parvati. How many nights had they curled up together in Parvati’s bed? And how many times had Lavender pressed a tender kiss to anywhere but the one place that would mean something more? No, if there was romance to be had something would have bloomed by now. So Parvati would make themselves content with chasing Lavender Fuckin Brown, the goddamn idiot, down the halls of Hogwarts with the strangest midnight snack in their arms and find peace with that.

  
  


***********

  
  


Two weeks later Harry arrived at Hogwarts and with him the beginning of the end. It should have been a breath of fresh air, a bit of hope that something new was on the horizon, instead Parvati was only struck with dread. There was of course always a heightened sense of anxiety thrumming through Parvati’s chest these days, leaving them breathless and shaken, overwhelmed with recent memories of the torture they’d bared to save the younger students the pain. But Harry’s arrival somehow complicated everything. Impending doom seemed closer than ever, a sense of finality hung over the small group leaving Parvati to worry about words left unsaid. 

Lavender had revealed she had been having visions, words that came to her through the pages of books, stronger than any time before and more dire. Words that spoke of death. It had been a bit of a joke in the beginning, easier to laugh off predictions of impending doom than consider the consequences of such premonitions. But now Parvati felt as though they were cramming for an exam, pressing all their worries and considerations into a single hour before a war began. 

Lavender was at their side, fingers interlaced with Parvati’s, grip tight and Parvati wondered if Lavender could feel the tremble of their hand. As they slipped through the halls Parvati found it impossible to stay focused on the task at hand -- what even was their mission? -- instead they only had eyes for Lavender, Lavender who they couldn't bear to lose without confessing. 

Without warning Parvati was tugged behind a tapestry and into a hidden corridor, the small space instantly felt crowded as Lavender’s larger frame pressed Parvati’s against the wall. 

“Parvati I… I’m scared.” The whispered confession came after only a moment’s hesitation. Lavender was like that, quick to speak whatever was on her mind, not like Parvati who was still keeping words of the heart locked behind their lips. “I can’t tell what’s going to happen tonight.”

“You’re going to be okay, Lav. Harry’s here, The Order is going to follow him here.” 

“You don’t believe that.”

“I want to…”

Lavender shook her head at this, beautiful dark lips that frowned before speaking again. 

“I just want to know something… anything!” Her voice shouting even as a whisper, frustration lacing the words. “None of this feels real, Parvati. I want something to feel… _real.”_ Her breath came in gasps and her eyes looked almost wild. In a strange way Parvati could feel the chaotic energy coming from her as panic at the uncertainty bubbled up.

“Five things.” Parvati whispered, the start of a ritual Lavender had begun months ago when Parvati’s nightmares had grown worse. “Five things you can feel.”

“Stone wall.” Large dark fingers pressed against the rough wall over Parvati’s shoulder and Parvati nodded. “Cold air.”

“Keep going.” They encouraged softly, squeezing Lavender’s hand, eyes never leaving her beautiful features. 

“Soft hands.”

Parvati’s chest burned with an ache she couldn’t keep suppressing. Lavender was impossibly close, surrounding Parvati in the tiny space, and all they could think was this may be their final moments… Gently they reached up to cup Lavender’s face. “Go on.”

“Soft… soft hands.”

Lavender’s eyes flew open, welling with tears as they searched Parvati’s face. Impossibly close, for their part Parvati found they had no willpower left in their body.

“Parvati I…”

Parvati closed the distance in an instant. Lips pressed to Lavender’s as they balanced on tip toe.

“Please don’t kiss my forehead again.” They whispered, barely pulling back from the kiss.

“What?”

“Don’t kiss my knees, or my hands, or my nose, or my goddamn cheek.”

“Parvati I’m sorry I…”

“I love you, okay? Fuck, Lavender… If I die I need you to know that I love you more than.. .more than… any goddamn thing okay?” This was not going to plan and yet they couldn’t stop themselves now. “Everything is going to shit and I’m so scared I’m going to lose you tonight and I’m sorry if this isn’t what you want to hear but I can’t keep it in any longer.” There were tears on their cheeks now, the flood of emotions spilling out.

Lavender said nothing, searching Parvati’s face one more before taking their face in both hands. Slowly she bent and kissed Parvati’s forehead, then their nose, then twisted their face to kiss each cheek softly. Finally, with one final look, Lavender dipped her head and kissed Parvati’s lips once more. 

“I love you too, Parvati.”


End file.
